bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Type
"Scream! Benihime!" --Urahaha Kisuke, Former 12th Division Captain Blood-type zanpakutou drain and make use of the wielder and/or the target’s vitality to unleash devastating attacks. Wounding: Your zanpakutou gains the properties of a wounding weapon. Deals 1 point of stacking bleed damage per hit. Greater Wounding: This requires the Wounding ability to take. Your Zanpakutou gains the properties of a Greater Wounding weapon. Deals 2 points of stacking bleed damage. Bleeding Strike: This allows you to make a standard attack action and attempt to open a gaping wound that continues to deal damage after it's been made. If successful, the attack deals 1d6 points of bleeding damage on the next round. This ability can be taken multiple times, each time adds 1d6 points of bleeding damage, to a maximum of 3d6. Any form of magical healing stops the bleeding entirely, as does any kind of Fast Healing special quality. Tenacious Wound: This requires Bleeding Strike to take. It makes the bleeding wounds you inflict particularly difficult to stop. In order to halt the bleeding, it instead requires Reiatsu Healing or a healing type Zanpakutou to heal. In addition, this stops Fast Healing from closing the wounds, although it does not prevent Fast Healing from taking effect and healing some of the damage. The bleeding damage takes effect before Fast Healing. Improved Bleeding Strike: This requires Bleeding Strike to take. It allows you to make a bleeding strike on a full- round attack action, with each hit opening its own wound. Each attack does 1d6 less damage than a normal bleeding strike, to a minimum of 0. Blood Kido You may sacrifice your own vitality to cast kido without spending the Reiatsu. This can be done on a 1d6 points of damage per Grade basis. Blade of Blood: Increase your zanpakutou damage by 2d6 points of untyped damage, by dealing 1d6 points of damage to yourself. No amount of damage reduction can reduce the damage dealt to self. Improved Blade of Blood: This requires Blade of Blood to take. You may deal an extra 3d6 points of damage, instead of 2d6, but this deals 2d6 points of damage to yourself. Vampiric Strike: Requires As a standard action, you may make a single attack that allows you to regain hit points equal to the amount of base damage you deal. You do not regain hit points from extra damage from sources such as sneak attack, elemental abilities, or the Blade of Blood ability. Greater Vampiric Strike: This requires Vampiric Strike to take. You may use Vampiric Strike as a full-round attack action, but you only regain hit points equal to half the total base damage you deal from each attack, rounded down. Superior Vampiric Strike: This requires Vampiric Strike and Greater Vampiric Strike to take. You may regain as many hit points as you deal in base damage when using Greater Vampiric Strike. Vital Defense: As an immediate action, you may expend your lifeforce to protect yourself from harm. You may either increase your AC or one of your saving throws by +1 for every 3 hit points you spend in this manner. This can only be used in reaction to an incoming attack. All effects last for the duration of the turn in which they are activated. This ability is activated as an immediate action. This may be taken multiple times. Drain Reiatsu: You may make a single ranged touch attack with a range of 25 ft.+5 for every 2 levels you possess. If you hit, drain 50 Reiatsu from the target. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time you drain 50 additional Reiatsu. Pain Release: This requires the Vampiric Strike ability to take. It allows you to store up damage healed through using the Vampiric Strike ability and release it in one attack. You can store up to 25 points of damage in your zanpakutou, as a standard action you may make a single touch attack that does just the stored damage upon hitting. If you fail to hit, the attack is not wasted. You do not have to release all of the damage at once, you may release as much as you desire when using the attack. You may take this ability multiple times, each time increases the limit by 25. Damage is stored for one day per time this ability is taken. This ability does not heal you as per vampiric strike. Drain Vitality: You may make a single attack which is a full round action that if hits requires a fort save( DC 15 + current level + number of blood abilities) that allows you to deal 1d4 points of constitution damage to your target and restore your health by 1d6 points per point of constitution damage dealt. For every additional 5 points the DC was failed by you drain another 1 more point of constitution damage. This is constitution damage not constitution drain. Blood Enhancement: This allows you to use your blood-based abilities in conjunction with other zanpakutou type abilities, such as projectile or summon.